At Ahuva
by Tateleh
Summary: Tiva fluff. Ziva finds herself pregnant with Tony's child. Desk duty probably won't suit our resident ninja mossad assassin, neither will the the idea of baby showers and themed rooms. How will Ziva and Tony deal with this little bump in their relationship?
1. Prolouge

**AN: So if you guys out there think this is good enough I will make it a multi-chap. If not then away it goes. Sorry for any mistakes. R&R**

**xxx**

I stood in the bedroom sure of one thing, I was late. My period was never late since I was a teenager. Once after Somalia I had been late. It had sent me into a downward spiral of depression. Carrying a rapists baby was not in my plans. Luckily the doctor had kindly explained that the abuse of my physical state and deprivation of food and water I had stopped for a while, but I wasn't pregnant. It was a relief. So this time it must be the real thing. I should be going into a mild panic. But for some reason my gaze was fixated on an old gray shirt of Tony's. I suppose now that my life was being turned upside down I was looking for an item of comfort. Anything, really.

I stood up and walked over to it. Running my fingers across the worn material, it felt so soft. I vaguely wondered if babies felt smooth too. I wondered if I could keep it. If I was actually pregnant. And if that was true what path we would take from here on. Would Tony even be happy? He had to know that he was the father. How was I supposed to tell him?

I wasn't giving him a pregnancy test, which was just weird. I couldn't just tell him. How would you do that anyway? "By the way Tony I'm pregnant. Oh, and you're the father." Nope that wouldn't do. I didn't even know for certain that I was pregnant.

I stroked his shirt. We were spending the night apart at my request. Tony had seemed a little put out, but with Gibbs coming around the corner he could hardly refuse. Keeping our relationship a secret had gone well, we had kept it out of the office. Occasionally Tony would talk about other girls he was seeing. I even mention a date once. It was all a cover up. But if this was real then our secret was out. Gibbs would throw a fit and probably kick one of us off the team. I put my head in my hands. What a mess.

After sitting on my bed with Tony's shirt clutched in my hands I came to a decision. I mustn't freak out as Abby would say. I must take the first step. Look at the situation a step at a time. First, am I really pregnant? How does one confirm these things? Well a pregnancy test was a logical option, but I really had no idea how to go about it. My doctor. Nope, telling Tony I was going to the Doctor was out of the question. Don't even mention lying – Tony always knew when I was lying. Both ways would raise too many questions. I could have Abby run a test. The problem with that option was, Abby.

**xxx**

I waited as the elevator made its slow excruciating way down to the lab. My foot tapped the floor nervously. In my mind I was making a million and one excuses for this not to be happening. For starters I was not married to Tony. Then there was rule number 12. All of our sneaking around would be over when I began to grow bigger. A baby. I rest my hands on my flat stomach. Surely there wasn't a baby in there? It seemed to absurd.

Ding. The elevator door opened.

Abby's music blared out. The woman herself was re-tying one of her pigtails. I froze. I didn't really want to do this. If I told Abby then Abby would tell McGee. Then the whole building knew all of a sudden. Nope this was a bad idea. Probably the worst idea I have had in her life. I turned around and pressed the up button.

I was a nervous wreck. Tony was curious as to why I was so plugged. Wait, it was wired. Or plugged. I had to get myself together. If I couldn't bring myself to ask Abby I was going to have to go to Plan B. Find an dairy miles away from my apartment and pay for a home test. I mustn't think beyond that that, because then I got onto toys, cribs, knives, college, army and danger. The statistics about kidnappers and child molesters ran through my mind. What kind of world was I bringing a child into?

If this was for real I am running away and bringing it up in the middle of a forest. Or sending it to live with Gibbs. Same thing really.

"Ziva, ohhh Zeeeva!"

Tony. He is just outside the elevator.

Ding. The door open to reveal my partner looking ever so happy.

"There you are Miss David. I wanted to find you, how about we travel down and have a chat. We missed out on an amazing movie last night." He grinned.

I fear I looked like a cat that had water thrown on it. A moose in the headlights. A trapped assassin. Neither was good.


	2. Confusion

**AN: So I am in the middle of exams (but I did find some time to write) so this is shorter that I wanted it to be. Anyway enjoy, and sorry for any mistakes, I haven't had time to edit. **

**xxx**

To say the look on Ziva's face was concerning was putting it mildly. Honestly I had no idea what had gotten into her. First she cancelled a date that we planned a week ago. I had even bought a new movie, and then she just said that she had other plans. Then she started avoiding me. When we were working there was none of those sneaked looks, smiles of IM's. There was just me left in confusion. Then she randomly got up and walked into the elevator, even McGee thought that was weird.

Generally a guy has some idea of what he did wrong. I on the other hand had no idea, and so being Tony Dinozzo I ran into the problem head first. That is how I ended up in an elevator with an ex Mossad agent whose emotions I could not get a read on.

I stopped the elevator and the lights dimmed. I turned to face Ziva. She avoided eye contact. "So, Zeeva…" I tried to think of a tactful way to ask her. "What's going on?" Blunt always worked between us.

She looked up. Her eyes were guarded. I kind of had hoped we had gotten over the secrets keeping stage. "Nothing." Her eyes looked at the ground. "I am fine." The lie hung in the air.

Now at this stage I had two options. One, I could push which had two reactions, either we fought or I got to find out what was happening. Fights usually ended up being the more Ziva option. Or I could let her tell me in her own time. Which was like never. So really there were no options.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire."

Ziva looked at me her eyes flashing. Gone was the unsure person who had occupied that space before. "You saying I am lying?" She stepped into my space.

I gulped. My flight instinct was kicking in. "Yes. There is something going on." Her eyes bore into me. "You have to tell me Zi, I'm your partner…in more than one way."

Her eyes did not soften, in fact they looked like brown bullets aiming at me. "And you always tell me stuff Tony?"

Okay, that was a low blow. Sure we have had some problems in the past but I mean we had moved on. At least I had thought so. "Really Zi? Are we going to dredge that up now?"

She glared at me. But I saw her eyes flicker. For a minute I saw a very scared Ziva, one who was incredibly lost. I startled me. I reached out to comfort her, but the second my hand touch her arm she pulled away and the walls came back up. "Leave me alone."

Ouch. Something was going on here that I had no idea about. I hadn't flirted with anyone, we had been having an amazing time together and there was no anniversary that I had forgotten. She flicked the elevator switch with an angry movement. Whatever was going on I seemed to have made it worse.

The elevator stopped at the garage. Ziva walked out towards her car. "I'm going to take my lunch break." She glared at me over her shoulder. "Cover for me."

Well that had gone well. I seemed to have alienated the only girl in my life, one whom I was becoming serious about. There had to be an explanation. But with the look on Ziva's face I certainly wasn't going to be finding out anytime soon.

**xxx**

Sitting at my desk I munched a chocolate from the vending machine. Cases were all closed and I was left to wonder about the enigma that was not sitting across from me. McGee noticed Ziva's absence immediately. I had swatted him away with barley any recognition. He was now typing while simultaneously trying to get a read on what was happening. And I was as lost as he was. I had racked my brain but hadn't found anything that I had done wrong recently.

The elevator doors dinged.

My partner walked out, but this time anyone could tell something was wrong, her eyes were rimmed red and she looked fragile. Not a look Ziva David wore everyday.

She walked over to her desk and sat down her hands still clinging to her bag. Slowly she set it on the ground and turned her computer on. McGee and I shared a worried look, Where was the boss man when you needed him? She stared at the screen blankly. I couldn't just sit and watch.

I got up and walked over to her desk and knelt beside her. She must hate the attention she was gathering. I glared at a few agents. "Zi?" I turned her chair around to face me. Her eyes looked like they were about to fill up with tears. Her chin wobbled. She was fighting so hard to keep them at bay. "Come." It was an order not a command. Briefly she looked at me, then stood up and for the second time that day we found ourselves in the elevator.

I tipped her chin up. The tears hovered, on the brink of spilling over. "What's going on?" A tear escaped and landed with a plod on my hand.

She stepped away from me, shaking her hair in her face so that I couldn't see the rest that fell. Her voice was wobbly, "I have ruined everything." Her shoulders started to shake. What on earth? We had way bigger fights before. Her hand reached for me, but then withdrew almost as though she was fighting it.

"You couldn't ruin anything Ziva. Never." And I gathered her into my arms, feeling her stiffen then relax. She wrapped her arms around me and I felt a wet spot grow. This was so un-Ziva. Something was very wrong.


	3. Comfort

**AN: Okay so I had completely forgotten about this story. In the wake of Cote's farewell I have decided to resurrect it. This chapter is WAY shorter than I have ever had any chapter but I am just getting back into the flow of the story. I promise a longer one next time :) Reviews are love!**

**XXX**

As I had my small meltdown in Tony's arms I was aware that the situation did not call on these types of emotions. I had once killed my brother, I did not cry at the time. I know America has softened me, but not to this extent. Some of this emotion however could probably be explained by my news; the news that had my crying in Tony's warm embrace, having probably the most embarrassing moment of my life. I hate being vulnerable.

I came to the decision that as Tony wasn't saying anything and neither of us had moved for a good while the situation had gone from embarrassing to down-right mortifying. How was I going to explain this? I couldn't tell Tony at work, possibly the most life changing news of his life since he was joined NCIS. My brain was calculating the situation at a mile per minute. Suddenly my brain was struck by how warm it was, Tony would make an excellent heater, winter was coming… And he shifted; abruptly bring me back the present problem.

I pulled reluctantly out of his embrace. The warmth left my body. I ran my arms up and down each other trying to capture the same heat with no luck. He looked into my face, searching it. His green eyes were panicked. Frantically trying to probe into mine. "Hey baby. What's going on?"

Ok, he needs a new affectionate name, or whatever you call them. This one is no longer appropriate, especially not in this situation. I know what I have to say. My mouth however is not voicing it. He is being patient. Gently he cups he hand to lift my chin up so that we are eye to eye. I feel the need to speak. "Tony…" I pause, begging him desperately with my eyes that this is the worst and possibly the last opportunity that this news should be delivered in. He seems to comprehend. Extremely strange for a guy who can be so dense sometimes.

"Tonight then." He lets his hand fall. "My place." And he flicks the switch, the lights go on, and the world starts moving again.


End file.
